Wheel Chair
by WannaBeWriter081195
Summary: Finally having made it though high-school, Edward can relax, go to a nice, east coast college, away from his overprotect family and feel sorry for himself. But only if the beautiful, blushing, curvy Isabella will let him. Can love really conquer anything?
1. Chapter 1 :Edward

**Love to all of you! I think this chapter is long, I hope this chapter is long. Yeah, I know some of the grammar may be of, but most of that is because Edward is only five in the beginning and he's telling the story. Thank you to everyone reading this. I hope you enjoy it. The next one should be up by Wednesday, December 7th, 2011 or Thursday, December 8th, 2011. **

**Lot of Love**

**Annie**

* * *

**3rd Person! (and I should note, this is the only chapter that will be written in 3rd person because there's more than one point of view...) **

**/**

**June 16, 1995**

**/**

"Can we please ride the Ferris Wheel one more time? Mama! Please!" Edward begged, his hair standing up wildly on his head, cotton candy stains covering the corners of his mouth. Elizabeth Mason looked down at her five year old son in adoration, her hand resting lighting on her descended stomach.

"I don't know honey, Mommy is getting really tired, baby…I think we need to go home." Edward's smiled faded a little, but Elizabeth was quick to call it back. "Besides, tomorrow you, daddy and I are going to finish the decorating your brother's room. He'll be here in only a few more months." Edward's smiled was a contagious one, something he had inherited from his father.

"I know. When I can go pick out his toys?"

"Maybe tomorrow, we'll have to see." Elizabeth took her son's hand, all thoughts of the Ferris wheel behind them. She walked with him to the front gate where Edward Sr. was waiting in line for the caramel corn she had requested. He paid for the large bag, handing it to his wife and lifting his son off the ground, carrying him in the direction of the parking lot.

By the time they'd reached the car, Edward was nearly asleep. Elizabeth placed a soft kiss on his forehead before allowing her husband to place in him the booster seat, strapping him in for safety.

Edward Sr. turned around, taking his wife carefully in his arms. "I love you." He said the noise from the carnival still evident from their parking space.

"As I love you, and both of our beautiful boys," Elizabeth pecked Edward Sr. on the lips, smiling widely as he opened the door for her. "Thank you."

Edward Sr. climbed into the car, flipping the radio on classical before pulling out of the carnival parking lot. Traffic wasn't horrible this late at night, but still it wasn't ideal. His fingers played along with the music, tapping softly on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green.

He pushed the gas petal lightly when the color changed, proceeding forward towards the middle of the intersection.

It was quicker than anything else he'd ever seen. The truck sped towards them, running its light. Everything flashed. His life, Elizabeth's life, Edward's life, the baby…quicker then the speed of light, he saw it all. And then he saw nothing.

**/**

**June 20, 1995**

**/**

Edward's head hurt, it banged really loud and he wanted to cry. "Mommy?" His eyes opened and all he saw was a really bright light. His heart beat got faster, and he started crying. "Mama? Mommy? Daddy?" He tried to sit up, but it was painful.

Something sharp pulled at his arm, it was taped on and it hurt when he touched it. His leg and arm was heavy and his side hurt when he breathed. "MOMMY? DADDY? MAMA? BABY?" He stared yelling. Some older lady came in, hushing him, sitting on the side of the bed he was in.

"It alright" she said.

Edward shook his head. "NO" he screamed loudly, "I WANT MY MOMMY! MOMMY! MOMMY, MOMMY! DADDY! DADDY!" the lady was yelling loud too, and other ladies came in, holding him too tight. "NO!" he screamed. He wanted mommy. Where was mommy? Where was daddy? He wanted his daddy. He wanted- sleepy…he was sleepy…sleepy…sleep

**/**

**June 22, 1995**

**/**

"It's okay to cry, Edward, we all have to cry sometimes." The nice man said, patting Edward's head. "Now, I just want you to tell me a good memory about you mommy? She was a good Mommy wasn't she?" Edward nodded, tears spilling over his eyes, as he held tightly to the small bear the man had brought for him.

"My mommy and me would go to the park-" He hiccupped and the man handed him a carton of juice, waiting while he sipped from it. "She use-d to push me on the swings." Edward buried his face in the bear's fluffy fur.

"And what about your Daddy, tell me a good memory about him," Edward nodded.

"Daddy took me with him when he would drive his car. I got to st-st-steer sometimes and, and he teaches me how to play piano, he said I'm a natural talent." The man smiled but it wasn't happy. Edward buried his nose back in the teddy bear's fur.

"Those are good memories, aren't they?" Edward nodded. "Yeah, they are, and I want you to try and remember those until I see you again in two days. Okay?" The man got up and patted Edward's head again. "You're gonna be okay, Edward. I promise, everything is gonna work out."

Edward nodded as the man walked out the door. He still missed his mommy and daddy and brother. It wasn't fair that they got to go to heaven and Edward didn't. They had left him behind.

**/**

** September 13, 1995**

**/**

"I don't want a new family." Edward said as the nurse helped him get dressed. "I want my old family."

The nurse-lady smiled sadly. "I know, Edward, but its going to be okay, you'll see. These are good people."

The nurse tried to brush his hair, but it wasn't like mama did it. The nurse pulled hard and it hurt a little.

Edward followed her out of the hospital room, and she grabbed his hand, pulling him. Edward followed her down the hall, into the elevator and down to floor two.

"Here we are." The nurse said, handing Edward his teddy bear and rabbit. A few weeks before, another nice man had come to see Edward. He said that Edward's daddy and him were good friends and that he was called a lawyer and would make sure everything that belonged to Edward would be taken care of until he was 21.

The nurse pulled Edward over to a man and women. The man was tall, with a mustache and the women was short and really small. Edward hid behind the nurse.

"I'm sorry; he's just a bit shy. Edward, this is Diana and Greg Helfer, they're going to be taking care of you."

Edward didn't like them. They smelled funny. "I wanna go home." Edward sniffled. The small woman bent down to him.

"We'll take you home, soon, your going to like your room. It's a beautiful color, and the furniture is all vintage." The lady kept talking and Edward began to cry. The women looked frightened and she tugged on the man's sleeve.

The man looked down at Edward. "Now you stop that, we don't need any crocodile tears," that only made Edward cry harder.

**/**

**December ****12****, ****1995**

**/**

Edward was sitting on a bench, his rabbit and bear tucked in beside him. Mrs. Diana and Mr. Greg were in an office with the nice man who had been friends with Daddy and another man that Edward didn't know.

Mrs. Diana had told him last night to pack up all his things, because they couldn't take care of him any more, because they were having a baby. That made Edward think of his baby brother, Henry.

Mr. Frank, Edward's consoler, had said it might be a good idea for Edward to name his brother. He had named him Henry, because that was the name of the dog that lost his family in the book Mr. Frank had read to Edward.

There was a lot of shouting going on in the room. Mr. Frank looked red and the lawyer man, Mr. Drob, had his head in his hands. Mr. Greg slammed the door open, pulling Mrs. Diana out behind him.

Edward was kind of glad he wasn't going home with them. They made him bathe every night and they never tucked him in to bed, or read him a story. Edward had asked Mrs. Diana to sing to him one night, and she had only said. "I can't sing," before shutting the light.

Mr. Frank came out of the room, looking angry. Edward cuddled his bear tighter and rabbit tighter to his chest.

Mr. Frank looked over at him and he sighed, coming over to sit beside Edward. "It's okay, Edward, were going to find you a new home. A nicer one. I promise." Edward nodded, leaning into Mr. Frank's side; the tears that stung his eyes, sliding down his cheeks.

**/**

**April 5, 2000**

**/**

"Stupid, Dumb, Ugly, Loser…" The mean kids taunted at him, but he had learned to ignore them early on. This was only his second year at Port Angeles Academy and Orphanage for Boys, eight more to go.

"Are you listening to me? Stupid-head! Your so stupid. Retard." Kelsey Thomson taunted, one of the meanest boys in the entire school. Edward brought the book he was reading closer to his face trying to ignore him. It proved harder than he thought when Kelsey shoved his head forward, causing it to bang against the table the Orphanage kept in the boys dorm.

"I bet your parents didn't die." He had tobacco stuffed into the corner of his mouth, and flecks of it hit Edwards face when he spoke. He had probably bummed some off the older kids. "I bet they dropped you off on the side of the road 'cause they couldn't stand to see someone so ugly!"

Edward stood up, turning away from Kelsey and his friends, who were laughing as if every word Kelsey said was the funniest thing in the world. "I bet your Dad was a drug dealer, and your mom was a whore. She probably had some weird disease, that's why you have pumpkin hair!"

All the boys laughed and Edward balled up his fist. "I bet your mother hated you. That's why she named you Kelsey." Edward spat, without turning around. The laughter stopped almost immediately.

He felt Kelsey come closer, and Edward turned to face him, trying his hardest not to shake. "What did you say to me?" Kelsey breathed, his breath smelled horrible and Edward had to choke back a gag.

"I said, your mother hated you. Why else would she have given you a girl's name?" Kelsey was red, and Edward shrunk back a little when he raised his fist. But instead of punching him, Kelsey held his hand above his head and snapped.

It was suddenly, all of the boys were attacking him, punching, kicking, spiting. Edward felt something sharp touch his arm and as suddenly as they had attacked, all of the boys were standing back, a few feet away from where Edward was lying on the ground.

Kelsey leaned over him, smiling. "Nobody will ever want you especially if they think you tried to kill yourself." Edward looked down to see his arm. It was bleeding from a long cut, wrist to elbow. Kelsey looked towards his four friends, "Go get the old bat, and hurry." Two of the boys ran out the door and Edward gasped in pain when Kelsey grabbed his injured arm.

"Here," Kelsey forced the knife into his good hand, standing up and backing away. Edward was too much in shock, in pain to even drop the knife. When Mrs. Frankford came in she gasped, he hand going to her throat, her eyes bugging out a little.

"We found him like this, looks like he couldn't take life anymore." He voice was soft and sad. Edward looked up at Mrs. Frankford, who had a phone to her ear, down to Kelsey who was smiling slightly, down to his arm. Then everything was completely black.

**/**

**April 14, 2000**

**/**

It wasn't any fun, being in the hospital, Edward had learned that from experience. But, it was even less fun being in the hospital for attempted suicide. They wouldn't let him near anything sharp or even out of bed. Edward was pretty sure there was a lock on the door and the small camera in the corner flashed red every other second.

He spent most of his days watching TV, or feeling sorry for himself. The doctors would come in and check on him every once in a while, but not often. The Orphanage came and dropped off his things two days after he was emitted into the hospital. At least he wouldn't have to see Kelsey and his minions anymore.

The hospital also assigned Edward a counselor who was nearly bald and overweight. He wanted to talk about Edward's mom and dad, but he ignored the counselor's questions, asking instead for the lunch menu for the day.

It was only a few days after Edward's admission into the hospital, when a young, blond-looking doctor came into the room. He brought an old game-boy that he said his son had outgrown. The only time Edward had ever played video games was in his ninth foster home when he was eight. The couple's son had tons of games, and Edward was allowed to play some times, but only rarely.

"My name is Carlisle." He introduced himself. "I've talked with your other doctors, and the counselor, and they say that you don't like to talk much. He sat on the edge of my bed. "Now, I don't believe that. What ten year old boy doesn't like to talk? I have two eleven year old boys, and a girl. As well as, another little girl that's your age. They talk all the time…"

He talked; a lot, about his family, his wife and his children. He spoke of the fun they had, and the funny stories that they had created together. He talked about everything but Edward's hospitalization, or "attempted suicide". It was a relief, but also slightly agitating.

"I didn't do it." He interrupted something Carlisle was saying about make-over. The doctor didn't look angry. He only stopped and sat up straighter.

"You didn't do what?" He asked with a gentle voice.

Edward looked down at his hands, seeing the long bandage that wound up his right arm. "Try to kill myself. I didn't do it. I got into a fight and they said I did, but I didn't." Edward didn't want to look up to see if he believed him.

"Alright then, who did it?" Carlisle's voice wasn't condescending, or doubtful. Edward looked up slowly.

"A bully."

Carlisle nodded thoughtfully. "And can you tell me this bully's name?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to decide if he wanted to tell him. "Kelsey Tomas," he said finally. "Him and his friends,"

Carlisle nodded. "Alright then, I'm going to talk to Mrs. Frankford about that. Is that alright?" Edward looked up panicked.

"No, I don't' want him to come after me." He said. It sounded silly, but it was true. Kelsey Tomas would kill him if he found out.

Carlisle sat back down on the bed. "Edward, you're safe here, I promise. Kelsey won't be able to hurt you here."

Edward huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. "But what about when I leave? Huh? What then?" Edward knew he was acting childish but he couldn't help it. He didn't like the term promise. It was full of bad memories for him.

Carlisle looked thoughtful. "Okay, Edward, I won't tell, but I want you to consider telling some one, those boys could hurt other people if you don't say anything Edward. It's something you should think about."

Edward nodded and Carlisle walked out the door with a polite goodbye and a nice smile.

**/**

**April 22, 2000**

**/**

Carlisle came to visit Edward everyday for the next week and it didn't take long for Edward to open up to him. Carlisle would bring ice cream from the cafeteria, as well as, pop, and sour gummy worms. Sometimes Carlisle would bring board games, and sometimes he would bring movies for them to watch.

One particular day, Carlisle came in with out anything, looking a little nervous. Edward's heart sank. He had seen looks like that a thousand times over, and it had never been good. Edward sat down on the edge of the bed, pulling at the old sweater he had gotten several years back. It was still to large on his small frame.

Edward watched as Carlisle took a deep breath, pulling something out of the pocket of his white, doctor's coat. It was a photograph. He showed it to Edward.

"Look…"

Carlisle was standing on the far right; a nice-looking, brown-haired women beside him. Beside her was a tall, pretty blond girl, and who could only be her brother, they looked so much alike. In front of them was a large boy, with large arms sitting next to a larger version of Tinker Bell, with black, choppy hair.

Edward stared at the photo in confusion as Carlisle pointed everyone out. "That's Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, My wife, Esme and me. My wife and I can't have kids, so we adopted. All of our kids were once foster kids. Jazz and Rose were abused by their father and had been to three foster homes before us. Emmett had only been to one, but Alice had been to six. They're all my adopted children now." Carlisle looked down at the photo with a soft smile.

"Why are you showing this to me?" Edward asked as Carlisle placed the photo back in his pocket.

The doctor took a deep breath.

"Kelsey Tomas was caught physically abusing one of the other boys with a knife. The police were called and everything, and while they were interrogating him, he admitted to having cut you. The hospital has your release papers drawn up." He looked down at Edward with a half smile. "You came go back to Washington Academy and Orphanage for Boys tonight." Carlisle finished softly, looking out the window.

"Do I have to go back." Edward said, feeling his heart patter at the thought of being back there.

Carlisle looked at him for a moment. "Well, you see Edward," he said calmly, taking a seat at the edge of the bed. "That's kind of what I wanted to talk to you about. My family and I want you to come live with us.

Edward looked up. A strange feeling burst in his chest and he nodded. "Yeah," he said, then again with a smile. "Yeah, I want to." Carlisle smiled widely, leaning down to hug Edward.

Carlisle squeezed him gently before pulling away. "Do you want to meet your family?" Edward's heart jolted. He hadn't had a family in what seemed like such a long time.

"Yeah." Edward whispered, feeling a little over whelmed. Carlisle nodded before stepping out the door. Edward rushed to the mirror, trying to flatten his hair. It didn't work. He heard the door open and in filed the four kids and the women from the picture, followed by Carlisle.

"Kids, this is Edward Mason. Edward, this is Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett and my wife Esme." He made introductions. Edward could feel his heart beating faster as there was a slight awkwardness. Suddenly the little Tinker Bell bolted at him, her arms wrapping tightly around his waist. He stood still, shocked.

The others laughed and the little girl, Alice pulled away. "We need to go shopping, Mommy, he needs a new wardrobe chop, chop." She snapped her fingers, smiling widely. Esme was next to hug him. She hugged Edward lightly, pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. Rosalie didn't hug Edward, and neither did Jasper, but Emmett did. A huge, squeeze-the-air-out-of-your-lungs hug.

It took Edward a minute to realize what he was feeling was happiness. And it was wonderful.

**/**

**May ****2****, ****2000**

**/**

It took a close to two weeks for everything to be settled. Edward moved in with the Cullen's the day after the foster papers were signed. Edward almost wished he wasn't a foster child. He had learned the hard way, foster wasn't nearly as permanent as everyone thought.

When Carlisle pulled up to the house, Edward's mouth dropped open. It was huge. Esme showed him the three available rooms in the house, telling Edward he could choose which ever one he wanted.

The first one was small, with a lot of book cases. The second on was a little bigger, but with grey walls. Esme insisted they could change the color, but there was just something about the last room that Edward loved.

It was roomy with a fair amount of shelves. The flooring was a soft cream carpet and the walls, a dense green color. There were three floor-to-ceiling windows that opened a little to allow a small breeze.

"I want this one." Edward said before remembering his manners. "If that's okay?"

Esme smiled, waving it off. "Of course, do you want to change the color?" Edward shook his head, pulling his suitcase in from the hall. Esme help him put it on the bed.

She leaned down and kissed his forehead, running her hand over his cheek in a motherly way. "This room matches your eyes." She said matter-of-factly. She kissed his forehead again, before leaving him to unpack what little he had.

"Well go shopping soon. You'll need some new lighting, and a desk for school, a new bedding set and clothes of course." She smiled. "I'm very glad you decide to come Edward, it means the world to all of us." She said before she closed the door.

Edward sighed looking around. He climbed up onto the soft bed and flopped down. It happen so quick, Edward didn't even know that he fell asleep.

**/**

**October 4, 2002**

**/**

Middle school was wonderful. Having never been to a regular school that was all Edward could say. Everything was easier and more fun at Forks Junior High, than anywhere Edward had been in his entire life.

It didn't take long for Edward to become part of the Cullen house. Jasper and Emmett had taught him how to play real video games, and how to wrestle. Alice had shopped for him, tossing clothes into the buggy from him to try on left in right. Edward did not like shopping. But he couldn't say no to her sad face.

Rosalie had been a little cold at first, but she had gotten better. She cheered for Emmett and Jasper on the cheerleading team. Alice landed the role of the Rumpelstiltskin in the school Fairy Tale play while Edward stuck with Piano and Art.

Carlisle and Esme had surprised him on his twelfth birthday was a grand piano. Edward had been floored. He had often played on the small key bored in the living room. Esme loved to listen to him tap the keys, blending them together.

She had asked him where he learned to play and he told her he didn't remember. She asked him if he wanted lessons, and he had shrugged it off, admitting he did only after much persistence. It was a wonder her and Alice weren't actually related.

The Grand Piano came along with private lessons that Edward had started three months ago. Mrs. Quick said he had a natural talent for the piano.

Edward was a quick learner, but piano wasn't the only thing he caught onto fast. His new family was incredibly interesting and it didn't take long to learn their ways. Esme always worried about her children's safety, and never went to bed without saying goodnight to everyone. Carlisle had a habit of always advising books for them to read, and always correcting their grammar.

Rose could have a nasty attitude, but it was usually just a cover for when she didn't feel well, and jasper always knew what to say. Emmett was the king of crude jokes, many of which Edward was the focus of, at least at first.

They were Edward's family.

He also learned the traditions. For instance, their first Christmas together, Esme had explained about the pickle in the tree. Alice had found it, earning the prize which she split with all of us. A large chocolate bar.

Another tradition; Friday night grocery shopping. It was something the Cullen's did together, a family bonding of sorts. The first time Edward had accompanied them. Emmett had sprained his wrist, trying to slid across the linoleum floor. He had also gotten grounded. ]

The Friday night shopping had been every other week, but with Emmett on the football team, and Jasper the baseball team, it was no wonder they had been going through food extremely fast.

Edward walked along side Alice as she balance on the curb. "Be careful." He warned and she rolled her eyes.

"Gosh, Edward, you're more protective than Esme." She joked, hopping off the curb and moving toward the car, two rows over. Rose was already in the car and Jasper and Emmett were pretty far off chasing each other.

Edward was sure he was the only one that saw it. The van, barreling straight towards Alice, who didn't recognize the on coming vehicle either. Edward took off in a run.

"ALICE!" He shouted, running as fast as he could towards his little sister. She froze and turned. No. no. no.

She turned to see the car coming at her and she didn't move. Edward ran harder, coming close enough to push her out of the way.

The impact hurt. Worse than anything he'd ever felt. He hit the ground with a crash, feeling his body break, he let out a straggled gasp, hearing the screams of his family as the got closer.

He heard it, and turned his head just in time to see the van roll over him. And with the sound of his bones breaking, grinding in to multiple pieces, he gave into the blackness.

* * *

**Did you like? Please tell me with a review. Suggestions? (yes, please) Comments? (love forever) Complaints (will be ignored but feel free) **

**Thanks again,**

**Annie**


	2. Vote?

**Okay, so I've been trying to figure out what I should do next. Those of you who read my story before I edited it know that I spend several chapters in the POV of each member of the Cullen family- from before they became a Cullen to a little after the crash. Should I continue this? Or should I just go forward with Edward's POV and disregard the others. Or should I go forward with Edward's POV and then throw in some of the Cullen POV randomly through the story. You tell me- but honestly, I'm partial to the last one. When I get ten votes in a certain direction I will continue, so REVIEW!**

**-Annie**


End file.
